All is Fair in Love and War
by AmaranthEnchantment
Summary: It's after the war and Hermione is back at school with most of her old school mates. Including Draco Malfoy. But he's not the same... He's different now. With Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and an occassional appearance from our beloved Ron and Harry (and sometimes Neville and Luna), hilarity, sadness, and love ensues.
1. Awkward Encounters

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm new to this whole so bear with me. This is my first published fanfic too, so just kinda go with the flow and let it grow. The chapters are short for now, because that's how it's written in my notebook, so they'll get longer (hopefully) as it goes on. Thank you!

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall with Ginny after the war, half a semester into her 7th year. Ginny was chattering happily about Quidditch as Hermione started longingly at the empty seats beside her where Harry and Ron had sat in previous years. Ron and Hermione's relationship didn't last as Hermione went back to school and he went to become an Auror. He was gallivanting around with Lavender and left her with a broken heart. Ginny whistled sharply, a captain's whistle, and Hermione jumped, coming back to the real world.

"Sorry Gin," Hermione said meekly. She shrugged and nodded in the direction of Malfoy and McGonagall. She turned and looked at the two walking towards her. She groaned quietly.

"Ms. Granger. You have morning corridor duties with Mr. Malfoy before classes start this morning." Hermione nodded silently. She couldn't very well say no to the Headmistress. Malfoy sneered down at her, his Head Boy badge glinting in her face. She looked down and pulled hers out of her bag and pinned it to her robes. When she looked up, Malfoy smirked. Hermione looked away, towards Ginny, who was snickering at her blush.

* * *

She and Malfoy stood in the halls, monitoring the first years and making sure the fifth and sixth years didn't cause any trouble. Malfoy talked to his friends and tortured the first years. Typical. After the halls had cleared, Hermione went to the library to enjoy her free period. Malfoy and his partner in crime, Blaise Zabini, went off doing whatever it is those two get up to.

* * *

Draco waltzed into the library halfway through their break and sat down near Granger, who was too deep into her book to notice him. Granger never noticed him, unless he was bugging her. She hated him. And she had good reason to. He knew they could never be friends, despite his recent attempts. Draco had changed after the war. He never once had called her mudblood since school started back. He called her Granger. She still called him Ferret, mostly when she was annoyed, or Malfoy. He watched her read her book. Then he yawned and stretched, bored. He waited for the right moment to pounce. As she finally resurfaced and looked up at the large clock, he walked over to her, blocking her view. Granger frowned.

"Granger," he said smoothly.

"Yes Malfoy?" she said irritably, scowling as she got up to place the book back on the bookshelf. He waited until she'd wandered down the empty aisle and then he cornered her.

"You need to cut loose, Granger. Ya' wound too tightly. Come to the Three Broomsticks tonight." At the look on her face, he added, "Bring Weaselbee's sister if you don't trust me." At this she puffed up a bit more.

"I do not need to loosen up! I'm perfectly fine with my books and studies. I am perfectly fine! I will not meet you or your friends down in Hogsmeade!" He just smirked at her and Granger got even more flustered. The library emptied and she panicked slightly and shoved Draco out of the way. As she did, her badge popped off and fell to the ground without her noticing it. He picked it up and ran his thumb over it. Draco grinned. Granger _/would/_ be meeting him at the Three Broomsticks, it seemed.


	2. A Bit Too Much

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat through her classes that day, Malfoy's request running laps through her tired brain. After classes, she turned to their joint common room, hoping to find Malfoy _/not/_ there. But with her luck, there he sat in all his glamour. That thought made her do a double take. She'd never thought he was _/glamourous/_. She just shook her head and walked in further.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
"Do I have to want something to be out here?"

"For you? Yes. You do." He smirked and held out his closed fist.

"Missing something, Granger?"

"Missing something, Granger?" This threw her off. She frowned.

"No." He held up her Head Girl badge, glinting silver and dark purple, the letters HG shining. Hermione gasped.

"Where did you get that, Ferret?!" she reached for it and just as she did, Malfoy raised it above his head.

"Ah-ah-aahhh. Be nice Granger. You'll get it back... If you go to the Three Broomsticks with me and my friends." Hermione stopped a moment to consider this... She needed her Head Girl badge but she didn't want to go out with Malfoy.

"Fine." She held out her hand to receive the badge.

"You'll get it /after/ we come back."

"That's not fair, Malfoy!" Malfoy leaned in and her eyes widened slightly.

"Suck it up, Granger. Life's not fair." He smirked and walked away. After Hermione recovered from the initial shock, she quickly scratched out a note to send to Ginny and sent the owl to find her. Twenty minutes later a snow covered Ginny showed up.

"So it's like a date?!" were the first words Ginny managed to say.

"No!"

"But... You're going to the Three Broomsticks... With Malfoy?" She sounded confused.

"With his friends. And you." At that moment, Malfoy walked down. He looked over Hermione quickly.

"Granger, you are not wearing those robes to the Three Broomsticks."

"And what's wrong with my outfit?" She frowned, looking down at her school uniform.

"You look... Well like you. And if you're to be seen with me, then you /must/ look better." She huffed and stormed up the stairs, which left Ginny and Malfoy alone.

"Ferret."

"Weaselbee." Ginny smirked and looked away. A few minutes later Hermione walked down in jeans and a sweater. Malfoy frowned.

"Granger-"

"I'm not changing again! Get over it!" And with that she stalked out of the common room.

* * *

Draco stared after the Weasley girl and Granger and grinned and walked out after them. They walked out of the castle, down to Hogsmeade, and into the bustling Three Broomsticks. As they picked a table, the girls turned to each other and started talking, ignoring Malfoy and a few unimportant Slytherin's he'd forced into coming. When he did try to talk to them, they just pretended he didn't exist. Eventually, Draco ordered some firewhiskey from Madame Rosemerta. At this point, Granger would look up at him from time to time and when he caught her, he'd sneer and take another drink of the drink that burned his throat but felt amazing afterwards. Around 11 pm Granger got up and disappeared into the crowd that had come through after dinner. The Weasley girl grabbed his ear and pulled him up and out of the Three Broomsticks. He scowled and pulled away drunkenly and stumbled.

"Stay here, Ferret. I'm going to fine Hermione." He mumbled a response and then waited until she was out of sight to stumble off to find Granger himself.


	3. Familiar Faces and Tanatlizing Tastes

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat in Honey Dukes, eating sugared quill lollipops, watching the young witches and wizards run in and out absently, her face blank and calculating. Now, more than ever, she missed Harry and Ron. They'd have made Malfoy give back her badge and she wouldn't be here. She sighed as the bell above the door rang and suddenly the very loud store became a very quiet store. There was a bit of shuffling as people moved and the little shop exploded with whispers.

"What's he doing here?!"

"I thought he was an Auror!" Hermione smiled slightly, a faint idea of who had come in had wriggled into her brain. A large dark figure suddenly blocked her vision.

"Hermione," a familiar and much welcomed voice said. She grinned and jumped up to hug him.

"Harry!" She was so glad he'd come to see her, although she suspected he'd come to see Ginny and wanted to pop by to see her first.

"How are you, 'Mione?" He asked gently as he pulled back, taking into account her sad brown eyes. She ignored his question, hoping to avoid the subject.

"How are you?"

"Good. The job's going quite nicely. Had a meeting with the Order the other day," Harry said, dropping his voice lower.

"How'd it go?" He frowned, thinking.

"There have been a few uprising with the ex Death Eaters. They've been contained and kept out of the Prophet but soon they'll get to big to conceal." Hermione frowned too. An uneasy peace had settled back over the Wizarding World. It had only been a year, almost exactly, since Harry had defeated Voldemort for the second and last time. Death Eaters still thought he would rise again from the ashes as he had before. Sadly, for them, he would never return.

"How are you stopping the Death Eaters?" Harry turned to look at her, his eyes haunted by his own ghosts and Hermione gasped quietly.

"Oh Harry..." she said sympathetically. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her. She'd missed him and it was obvious he'd missed her, for as he hugged her, he murmured words of thanks to her for all she has done and that he once again needs her help. She nodded and he sighed and relaxed, as if a weight had been lifted.

"Hermione! There you- Harry?" Ginny had finally located the bushy haired girl. And her boyfriend.

"Ginny!" He cried and pulled her into a tight hug after pulling away from Hermione. She smiled and slipped out of the magical candy shop, leaving the two to catch up.

* * *

Draco watched Pothead hug Granger and sneered. As the Weasley girl walked in, Granger walked out and straight past him. At that moment, Blaise Zabini traipsed over.

"Malfoy," he said loudly, making the blonde boy wince, clapping him on the shoulder, which caused him to stumble forward.

"What do you want, Zabini?" he growled.

"Brought you some pumpkin juice to clear all that firewhiskey from ya' head." Malfoy took the cup that Blaise had handed him. He took a long drink. It took a minute for the smells to register. Quidditch leather. Vanilla. Some fruity smell that may have been strawberries and cream. And another smell that he could not identify.

"Blaise? What's in this? What's that smell?" He looked at the fellow Slytherin with curiosity.

"Pumpkin pasties... Wood fire... and roast beef." Draco frowned.

"You idiot! You gave me Amortentia!" Blaise only smirked at Draco, who slowly started to look pale and sick. Suddenly his thoughts were filled with Granger. Hermione. She walked past him and he grinned. He ran after her. Draco smiled as he saw her look into a small bookstore.

"Hermione!"


	4. Unpleasant Names

**Chapter 4**

Hermione froze as she heard a familiar, unpleasant voice call her name. She turned around and saw Malfoy grinning like an idiot. A pale, sick, idiot. She thought maybe he'd had too much firewhiskey. He walked towards her and she blanched as she backed against the wall.

"Hullo, Hermione."

"Malfoy," she replied coldly. He grinned and stroked her hair lightly. She recoiled from his touch. He stared at her with his cold grey blue eyes and Hermione melted a bit. He /_was_/ a very good looking guy... She mentally shook herself. No! She would not fall for his charm. Because as soon as she did, he'd make her the laughing stock of the school, hero or not. She glared at him for a long while, while his greyish eyes bored into her.

"I love you," he told her simply. She jerked out of her trance and just stared at you.

"You- what?"

"I said I love you!" He grinned.

"No, you hate me!"

"Why would I hate someone as beautiful as you?" This time Malfoy frowned, looking genuinely confused and hurt. Hermione hesitated. She never did understand why he hated her. She assumed it was because she was a know-it-all, a Gryffindor, and a Muggle-born.

"Exactly my point, Hermione."

"When did you start calling her Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry said as he and Ginny pushed through the circle of people that had gathered around the odd occurrence.

"My point is, is that I love Hermione Granger!" he all but shouted. The aforementioned girl shrank back against the wall, face in hands. Harry pulled away from Ginny and turned a dark angry red. He grabbed Malfoy around the neck and shoved him against a wall.

"Oi! Ge' ya' hands off me, Potter!"

"Not likely, Malfoy." Harry punched Malfoy whose feet crumpled under him, unconscious. Harry ordered a Hogwarts student to take him back to the hospital wing but not mention what exactly happened. Ginny pulled the blushing Hermione up and the two girls and Harry walked towards the school once again.

* * *

Draco awoke in the hospital wing, his right eye sore and throbbing. When he groaned as he tried to move his eye, Madame Pomfrey hurried over and started to examine him with her wand. After 5 examinations, he was given the all clear to leave. He stalked down to the dungeons, towards the Slytherin's Common Room to talk to Blaise, as he was not staying in the dorms with his fellow snakes. As he entered, the room fell silent. When he walked past, towards Blaise's dorm, someone made smooching sounds. Another person said "I love Hermione Granger!" in a fake, love struck voice. Draco's face burned with anger. He walked into the green and silver dorm room he used to share with Blaise. Said boy was lying on his bed. Draco shoved him off roughly and watched the boy flail as he fell to the hard flagstone floor.

"Blaise, you bloody idiot! I'm now the laughing stock of the whole school! If my father wasn't in Azkaban, he would hear about this."

"You're the one who went after Granger. You were supposed to follow Pansy, who missed her cue, and it was supposed to be a laugh. For us. Not the whole school. But I guess going after the Mudblood was funnier." Blaise snorted in amusement. He wasn't so amused when Draco punched him in the face.

"Don't call her that!" His face darkened and made the other boy scramble back, eyes wide.

"Mate, back off!"

"Don't call her a mud- Just don't call her that!"

"Alright, alright! I won't..."  
"Promise?"

"I promise..." Zabini said, holding his hands up in surrender. Draco sank down onto his old bed, putting his face in his hands.

"What's wrong with me, mate? I've never defended Granger before! /_Never_/!"

"Maybe that love potion didn't wear off completely?" He offered helpfully.

"Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave if I was still sick," Draco said, countering the other boy's point. Blaise only nodded thoughtfully. Malfoy laid on his old bed with a groan, staring at the silver and green canopy ceiling.

"Don't worry, we'll find a solution, mate. I'll go clear up all those rumors now." And with that, he left, leaving the blonde boy to his thoughts. Eventually he drifted off into an unfit half sleep.


	5. A Rose by Any Other Name Smells as Sour

**A/N: **Sorry! This chapter is really short (as they all have been) and I know you guys probably want more chapters that are longer but I am a strong believer of cliff hangers. Which is what this chapter ends on. Plus, I write during school when I can and then have to type it up. Please be patient and reviews of any kind (plot ideas you might wanna see, what you think of new characters that I'll be adding soon, and things that might be wrong that I need to change) are always welcome! Thank you.

**Chapter 5**

Harry paced the common room as Hermione stared at the floor.

"Why would he come after you?" Harry said it in a slightly mean way.

"Maybe people find me attractive, Harry James Potter!" she said sharply.

"And I'm not saying that you aren't attractive! But really, Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't help but to agree. It was odd that Malfoy had chosen her, after all his year of relentless teasing. /_It had just been a prank. A mean, hurtful prank._/ She thought to herself as she stared down at her hands. What she didn't understand, was why Malfoy would say that he loved-... She made a small noise of realization. /_A love potion._/ Hermione snorted in disbelief.

"Someone gave him a love potion then sicced him on. It was a part of their prank." Hermione looked a bit more hurt than she should have but Harry sat beside her and hugged her comfortingly before pulling back and sitting back against the couch. But it hadn't felt insincere when he'd said that he loved her. It felt more like she'd eaten one of Fred and George's Puking Pasties. She just chalked it up to paranoia and being angry at Malfoy for playing this gag on her.

Hermione stared out the window, watching the snow fall, wondering when Malfoy might be back. Harry jerked her out of her trance when he called her name, asking if he could stay here for the night. When she gave him a look, Harry reassured her that he wouldn't sneak off to find Ginny. Hermione nodded, satisfied with the answer, and went to find pillows and blankets for him to use. When she had walked back downstairs and sat them on the couch, Harry had walked out to get ready for bed. Hermione shrugged and sat in an armchair by the fire, back to the portrait hole and picked up her book and started reading. When the door opened, she didn't look up or turn around.

"Did you brush your teeth, Harry?" Hermione teased in a fake motherly voice.

"Who are you, my mother?" came, not Harry's voice, but Draco's snide, mean voice. Instead of snapping back, something in Hermione made her shrink away. "Get your head out of those stupid books you read and pay attention!" His voice was filled with venom. "The reason you read so much about our world is because all you are and all you'll ever be is a stupid! Filthy! Little! _Mudblood!_" He spat at her.


	6. Hounds and Heros

**A/N: **This one is short again, but I swear! I'll make the next one longer! *crosses heart* I swear on Dumbledore's grave.

**Chapter 6**

Hermione just stared at him, shocked.

"You may be get to be a bloody hero with Potter, but to me and my family, you are just a mudblood," he snarled, putting emphasis on the nasty word. Harry, at one point, had walked in. He had been staring at Malfoy in shock much as Hermione had until Malfoy had mentioned him and then he had been spurred into action, pushing Malfoy against the wall.

"I dare you to say that again, Malfoy!" he threatened, wand pressed hard into the fleshy part under his jaw. Malfoy glared down at Harry, eyes hard as ice.

"Harry, no!" Hermione had finally regained her wits enough to get up and speak. "Don't. You'll regret it, Harry."

"I wouldn't regret hurting him, 'Mione," he said through clenched teeth, anger seeping through. Hermione admired his brotherly instinct to protect her, but it would make him feel guilty his whole life, Malfoy or not.

"Yes you would. Let him down and go see Gin." He scowled.

"Hermi-"

"Do not argue, Harry James Potter. Go," she said in her sternest voice, considering she was still shaking. He simply sighed, dropped Malfoy harshly to the ground and then stalked out of the common room. Malfoy stood quickly and coughed, dusting his clothes. Then he straightened his shoulders as he gathered his pride back and stalked upstairs. Hermione called up after him.

"A thank you would be nice, Draco Malfoy!"

"I have no reason to thank you, mudblood!" He yelled down and with that, he slammed his door.


	7. Rookie Moves

**A/N: **Here ya' go! Chapter seven which is longer! And has a chess part that is totally useless but was hard work! Especially since I know nothing about chess xD So enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Draco felt terrible after what he did, he thought, as he laid on his bed that evening. But he was so upset about this whole thing with the school and Blaise that he had lashed out at her. He sighed. Maybe he should go down and apologize. Draco eventually decided against it, as it was out of character and he didn't want to draw /_too_/ much attention. He closed his eyes and rolled over as he faintly heard Granger sobbing. Something tugged at his heartstrings as he knew it was his fault. Draco had never felt this much guilt. He had felt guilty when he had been forced to try to kill Dumbledore.

He felt even worse as he thought about the old man. He'd been very nice to him, even when he'd been mean, spiteful, rude, and evil... Sort of. He sighed again. He heard the creak of the portrait swinging open and footsteps and two female voices, Granger and Weasley, and then footsteps creaked up the stairs. There was a knock at his door and Draco got up to answer it and was quite surprised to see Potter standing there. Draco moved aside to let him in, still a bit shocked. Potter looked around his room thoughtfully. Then managed to stun the Slytherin even more.

"Nice room," he said politely, leaning against a wall. He just stared at Potter, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Problem, Malfoy?" Even though he didn't smirk, you could hear it in his voice.

"You- just complimented me. My room, I mean."

"I'm allowed to be nice. Off duty. And I wouldn't even be this nice off duty. I'm on vacation for a week or two." This time he really did smirk. Draco almost smiled back.

"Why are you up here?" He kept the snideness out of his voice. "Just here to compliment my room?" He pulled his wits and arrogance back together from the shock of the compliments.

"No, I came to talk about Hermione." Draco's already pale skin turned even paler.

"I know your family is half Veela." Draco frowned. He wondered how he'd known. Then remembered. Training to be an Auror and is the Chosen One.

"You're one-thirty-second Veela," Potter continued, unaware of the bitterness in Draco's thoughts.

"That's why you're whole family is pale and blonde and everybody seems to love you." He snorted and kept to himself that everyone hated him but was scared of his father and pretended be his friend and love him.

"You've got it all wrong, Potter," he said quickly.

"Then explain it." Draco heaved a sigh and launched into his story.

His great-great-great grandmother, Drusilla, was a full Veela and had married his great-great-great grandfather, Milwel Malfoy. When Drusilla had a child, it was a boy. And so started the constant line of boys. The Veela blood was diluted in each boy that was born. Lucius had explained this all the Narcissa, just so she would be prepared for it, if it were a girl. When they got Draco, he did have the charisma, but it was diluted. To prevent anyone from finding out that they were such creatures and not total purebloods as they pretended to be, they cast a charm that had been created by Milwel to hid it from everyone at school and in the world. Only Voldemort knew and he held that over Lucius, which is why the man was so loyal to him: because he was terrified that he would lose everything if his dirty little secret got out.

"But the only time that the charm will break is when I find a mate, my wife. Once we're bound though, that "'til death do us part" becomes as potent as an Unbreakable Vow and we can't be separated." Potter simply stared. Draco stared back.

"So that's why everyone mostly hated you in school?"

"Well that, and I was a total tosser." Potter snorted and nodded in agreement. They slowly started to ask questions back and forth, trying to understand past and present motives of the other and an uneasy friendship gradually began to form.

* * *

Ginny ran into the common room, ears red as fire with anger.

"He called you a mudblood again?! That ungrateful, little-!"

"Ginevra Molly!" Hermione said sharply, cutting Ginny off mid sentence. Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"Calm down." The ginger girl nodded. Harry wandered up the stairs as Hermione sat Ginny down to tell her what happened, steam practically rolling off Ginny.

"Remember in Hogsmeade yesterday, when Harry grabbed Malfoy after he, loudly, declared that he loved me? Well, apparently someone leaked at school and now Malfoy is the laughing stock." Ginny frowned, nodding. She questioned why he'd said that.

"Someone had given him a love potion," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "He was taken to the hospital wing. So now he's okay. ...Sort of." Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"When he came back from where ever, I thought he was Harry returning from the bathrooms. He just... went off on me. Told me to look up and pay attention to the real world for once. Then he called me a... a you-know-what." The other girl patted Hermione comfortingly.

"I'd still like to beat him," Ginny said, the malice draining from her voice as her thoughts wandered and the subject dissipated. Hermione nodded in agreement and then sat back against the couch and stared into the blazing, warm fire. Ginny asked if she wanted to play wizard's chess and Hermione nodded, smiling. She smiled back and grabbed a set and set it up with a wave of her wand.

"Pawn to D6," Ginny started, black on her side.

"Pawn to E4." Hermione looked up the girl opposite her. They held small conversations.

"So I had Transfiguration today and- Knight to C6," Ginny would say, making a random move in the middle of her sentence. The game continued mostly like this for a while.

"Potions hasn't been the same since Snape died but today- Queen to F3," Hermione said, eyes gleaming. Her Queen was so close to taking the King, who was shifting uncomfortably on the board. Ginny furrowed her brow, staring at the board, biting her lip.

"Rook to D6." Hermione smirked. Ginny groaned as she realized her fatal mistake.

"Queen to F5. Check." She searched the board frantically, trying to find a way to save her king but did no such thing and moved her knight, a useless move.

"Queen to D2. Checkmate."


	8. Invitations: Acception and Rejection

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for bearing with me! The reviews make me incredibly happy! Most of this (*coughendoflastchaptercough*) might seem a bit pointless and some is just fluff until I get some really good ideas flowing. Also, if I totally screw up something, like spelling, grammar, or Potter reference(it's been a few years since I've read them so don't hate me if it's wrong!) then please tell me! :3 Thank you again.

**Chapter 8**

The board reset itself as Harry walked down the stairs, smiling faintly. Ginny stood and stretched, saying goodnight and giving hugs to both, a kiss to Harry. Hermione smiled as she walked out and then gave her own goodnight and a warning to stay out of Ginny's room. With that she walked up the stairs towards her room. When she opened her door, a note fluttered down to her. She frowned and opened it. It read:

"**Granger,**

** Sorry for the way I acted earlier. Please forgive me. I'd like to make it up to you sometime. Please let me.**

** Yours truly**,

**Malfoy**"

She scowled. He wanted to apologize?! Why? So he could make fun of her again?! She wadded up and threw the note to Crookshanks who happily pounced on it and ate it. Hermione sighed and actually fed the poor, orange cat and then got ready for bed. There was a faint knock at the door, but she thought it was just Crookshanks, who was jumping around the floor, chasing a small fly. She just shook her head and started to pull back her covers when there came another knock, louder. Hermione heard feet shuffle and sighed. She opened the door and her mouth promptly fell open.

"Draco?" She was so shocked, she'd called him Draco!

"Granger," he said warmly. She blinked hard, thinking it was her imagination.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize to you personally."

"Can you do it tomorrow? I'd like to sleep," she said, her voice venom and ice. Malfoy visibly winced. "I want to sleep, Malfoy. I'll think about your apology." That seemed to satisfy the Slytherin boy, as he nodded, said goodnight and walked to his bedroom, shutting the door. Before he did, she thought she caught a glimpse of a smile. She shook her head again, smiling slightly herself. She laid down and stared at the top of her canopy bed. /_Did Malfoy really want to apologize? Why was Harry smiling when he came downstairs. Were the two in cahoots?_/ She rolled onto her stomach and fell fast asleep, thoughts whirring like a thingymajig in Dumbledore's off, Crookshanks purring next to her.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and quickly got dressed. As she stood in front of the mirror, she did an anti-frizz spell and a straightening charm. Then she pulled her hair into a tight, high ponytail. She flipped through her notes, trying to find that curling charm that Cho Chang gave her. She made a small noise as she found it. She smiled as her long ponytail slowly made little corkscrew curls at the end. She flounced down the stairs after putting on very light make up, barely any, only to find an empty common room. She shrugged and went down to breakfast. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and danced around a small group of first year Hufflepuffs to get to the Gryffindor table. As she sat down next to Lavender and Ginny, she noticed Harry talking to Professor McGonagall. She was obviously pleased to see him and was motioning to an empty seat. Harry nodded happily then walked towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Professor Delaney-Podmore is out with a mild case of dragon pox," Harry said with a note of excitement in his voice. Hermione made a small noise of sympathy and Ginny cheered. Then something dawned on Hermione.

"Wait... Delaney-Podmore? Isn't that-?" She didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment, Nearly Headless Nick appeared out of a plate of toast, making a few first years shriek.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Hermione said politely. The old ghost snorted.

"Yes. That is my arch enemy's great-great grandson. I told McGonagall to decline him but she said he was the only person to apply for the job! I mentioned you, Mister Potter, but she said you'd already declined." Harry nodded and shrugged.

"How are you Nick?" Ginny asked.

"Well enough," he answered a bit snootily. "I've stayed away from the new professor as much as I could."

"And Peeves?" Harry asked, a bit bemused.

"Causing trouble," Hermione said, annoyed. Ginny snorted, then turned to Harry and launched into a Quidditch story. Hermione zoned out, staring off at the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked up and Hermione zoned in slightly, as Ginny prodded her.

"What are you staring at Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She jerked back to reality, realizing that she had Malfoy had been staring at each other for quite some time. Hermione shrugged, flushing darkly, and stood up. She walked out of the Great Hall and sat on the Grand Staircase, alone with nothing but the paintings and her thoughts. She looked over at a painting of a young girl who sat next to her.

"Hello, Aylith," Hermione said quietly.

"Hullo, Hermione, she said formally. The small painted girl sat down on the "floor". She was painted in 1400 England and had been placed here.

"What's troubling you, Miss Hermione?" she asked quietly, once again stumbling over her name.

"I'm having problems with a boy."

"Oh..." Aylith said innocently, eyes wide. She had never married and never fancied a boy before. She loved asking Hermione about the different things that went on between the couples at school.

"Don't worry, Ayli. Just something I have to deal-"

"Granger!" she heard Malfoy call her name and she groaned.

"Is that the boy, Miss Hermione?" She could only nod. "Should I leave then?"

"No... Just... Don't mention anything, okay?" Aylith nodded silently. Hermione stood up to greet Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"To apologize since you didn't accept it last night." Hermione sniffed and turned her nose up slightly.

"Did you really now?"

"Yes. Please let me." Hermione gaped at him for the second time in three days. /_Did Malfoy just say please?!_/ She thought incredulously.

"Alright... Go on then." She stared at him as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for calling you a filthy little mudblood. I as angry and took it out on you. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Thank you Malfoy... For apologizing. But that still hurt me... Don't say it again please..." She smiled faintly and Malfoy practically beamed at her. /_He has a nice smile..._/ she thought, realizing this is the first time she'd ever seen a /_real_/ smile on him.

It wasn't until Aylith cleared her throat that they looked away from each other. Something in her compelled her to say, "I'm going to Hagrid's later for tea. Would you like to come?" She mentally facepalmed herself, knowing Malfoy wouldn't want to. He'd always hated Hagrid. Everyone knew that. So it shocked Hermione when he answered.

"That would be wonderful." And then he only smiled. Hermione just stared at him while Aylith giggled. The sound of feet coming from the Great Hall jerked them out of their trance.

"I'll see you at three," Hermione said quietly then rushed off to the owlery. She borrowed a school's owl and quickly scratched a letter.

"**Hagrid,**

** Haven't seen you in a quite some time. I'd like to come down for tea today at three, if you don't mind. I'll tell Harry, too. He'd love to see you. It's time we caught up. I hope it's alright if I bring a friend along.**

** Love**,

**Hermione**"

She attached the letter to the owl and sent it off. She looked around, petting and giving the owls treats before the owl came back, carrying a letter.

"**Hermione,**

** It would be lovely to see ya'! Haven't you three since You-Know-Who tried to take over. And of course ya' friends are welcome! See ya' at three.**

** Hagrid**"

Hermione smiled at his familiar scrawl and tucked away the note and hurried off to Potions.

Draco sat in Transfiguration, his last class of the day, waiting for Professor Fizban to give him the homework so that he could go meet Granger to go down to the gamekeeper's cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. First, he had to go back to see Professor "Potter" about the homework, which he hadn't heard. After Fizban dismissed them, Draco hurried along the third floor corridor to find the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As he turned the last corner, he heard two familiar voices talking.

"Come on Harry! Why should I have to trust him?"

"What about that letter?"

"What, the one I got last night. It was all lies. He always lies about these things." He frowned and turned to leave and head back to the common room he and Granger shared. He threw his bag to the ground in anger as he reached the cozy, circular room. Of course she was playing him! He'd been cruel to her and now she was getting him back. He stared at the fire in thought, sitting down on the couch. He didn't realize he'd dozed off until he heard the portrait swing open. He pretended to stay asleep.

"Of course he's coming, Harry! I invited him. Hagrid won't mind."

"He hates Malfoy."

"Maybe he'll change his mind." He heard Potter sigh.

"What about the letter Ron sent you last night? Are you gonna answer him?"

"I don't want to see him. Even if he really is coming here, he's not the least bit upset we broke up. I told you, he always lies out these things. He's always all over Lavender anyway," Granger said venomously. Draco sighed quietly, glad they hadn't been talking about him, but Weaselbee instead. He heard them turn to face him. Granger giggled and sat next to him and shook him gently.

"Malfoy?" she said quietly, as if not the wake him. He stirred, pretending to wake up.

"Granger?" he said thickly, sitting up. Potter snorted and Granger turned to glare at him. Draco sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked, wishing he had a Muggle watch.

"Quarter 'til 3."

"We better get going then." Harry simply stared at Hermione.

"Wait, Malfoy's going?!"

"Who's going where and why is Malfoy going with them?" a very familiar and unwelcome voice said rather thickly.

"Ron?!" Granger said incredulously.

"Ron!" Potter said gladly.

"Weaselbee," Malfoy growled.

**Another A/N:** Dundunduuuuuh! Ronald Weasley has arrived! (as promised!) And the testosterone fliiiiiiies! :3 Much angst will ensue. With a bit of hilarity.


	9. A Spot of Tea with Lots of Other Things

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait! Writer's block added in with the stress of the first six weeks of school meant that I was stuck! I felt so bad about not posting, so here is the latest installment with more to come this following week! (Most likely I won't be able to post this weekend (family trip to the middle of nowhere) as I won't have a computer/access to a computer but the rest of the week I will! Break time! ^-^) I'll stop talking now.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione gaped at Ron Weasley as he swaggered into the Head Prefect's common room. Ginny ran inside after him. She looked extremely apologetic. Her gaze was quickly diverted to a growling Malfoy.

"What happened to Malfoy? Did you hex him, 'Mione?"

"No, Ronald. What are doing here?"  
"Came to see you!" He beamed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'll have to take a rain check. I have prior plans with Harry and Malfoy," she said quite rudely.

"Wait..." He frowned. "Have you guys replaced me with that Slytherin scum?!"

"Watch what you say, Weaselbee! You maybe a bloody wonderful hero, but I can still hex you into next week." Malfoy sneered, smirking slightly. Ron glared at Malfoy, the tension making the air crack.

"No, Ron, we haven't replaced you. He's Head Boy and very nosy and insisted to come along." Hermione had never liked lying much, but it seemed necessary to lie about this to Ron. Malfoy cast her a sidelong glance, his mouth twitching into a half smile, his eyes glinting with mischief. He knew she was lying, but he wouldn't call her on it. Harry was trying to calm the ginger boy, while Malfoy and Hermione stood there like children who had been terribly bad.

"Hermione, why don't you and Malfoy go on? I'll meet with Hagrid tomorrow at the Head Table in the morning," Harry said, turning around the face the couple. Hermione nodded and swiveled around to leave, Ron's thick questions left behind the portrait.

"You're at the Head Table?! And why are you letting her leave with him?! What the bloody hell is..." and with a soft thud, his voice was not heard behind the thick, enchanted painting.

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy walked down to the gamekeeper's little cottage by the Forest. Smoke floated out of it merrily, like it always did. As they drew near the small house, the two heard a squawk. Hermione grinned but Malfoy scrambled backwards.

"Buckbeak!" Hermione cried gladly and ran over to the big creature. She hugged him around the neck as he chirped. Malfoy was paralyzed. He didn't like the big thing, especially after third year. Hermione took his wrist and pulled him over.

"Remember. You have to keep eye contact... Try not to blink too much. Otherwise he won't trust you too much." Malfoy nodded slightly, too terrified to blink or even breathe. Buckbeak looked at the blonde boy, cocking his head slightly, squawking again. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Now... Bow." Malfoy almost scoffed until the bird tensed and made an ungodly noise. His eyes widened as he bowed, looking up slightly to see him. Buckbeak was being contrary and pawing the ground, rearing up slightly. He started to back away, much like Hermione remembered Harry having to do, when the large bird chirped and bent forward in a low bow. She clapped as Malfoy slowly, hesitantly walked towards him. The bird extended his neck and Malfoy lightly petted his face feathers. Hagrid's voice made them jump and Buckbeak rear up slightly.

"Well done." He turned to the bird. "Down, Buckbeak!" Hagrid said sharply, throwing him a possum. He caught it and went back to his resting spot. Hermione walked over and beamed, hugging the great hulk of a man. He gently hugged the small girl back. Then he looked up at Malfoy, surveying him.

"Nice ter see yeh again, Draco," he said uncertainly.

"Don't worry Hagrid. He's not an evil little snot anymore."

"Oi!" Hagrid beamed.

"Want ter come inside for a bi' of tea?"  
"That would be lovely, Hagrid, thank you." Hermione and Malfoy jogged to keep up with his large strides. They entered the cozy little hut and sat at the large table. Hagrid busied himself with making the tea and set rock cakes in front of the two. Hermione sniggered as Malfoy tried to take a large bite. He winced and she looked away, hiding her laughing face. Hagrid set large teacups in front of the two, Hermione having to show Malfoy how hold it and not spill it.

"How are yeh, Hermione?"

"Quite well, thank you."

"And yer classes?"

"Busy. Harry said to apologize for not coming. He'll see you tomorrow at the Head Table."

"He's a teacher?!"

"Temporarily."

"That's brilliant!"

"Even I'll admit, he's a good teacher." The two stared at him in shock. Draco Malfoy complementing Harry Potter?

They then sat in an awkward silence, until Hermione had had enough. She pulled Malfoy from the small cottage. They returned to their silent dorm and went their separate ways to forget the day's odd events.

**A/N:** Okay, so I lied about the updating thing. :/ I slept most of the week and was a bum. BUT! Hopefully I can get those creative juices flowing and PLEASE review if you read! I can't do this alone, people! Plus, your opinions and suggestions are VERY welcomed as my muse has refused(heh rhyme) to work with me at all! Stubborn thing.


End file.
